


3 Little Monkeys

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [43]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Gibbs knows that sooner or later, Ziva is going to find out about what they do after hours. So he may as well tell her to begin with, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's here, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! The moment you guys have been waiting patiently for since _Katie_! Ziva's intro! I hope you guys like the direction I took this in, I tried to keep Ziva in character, which wasn't easy. But after this I can expand my repertoire with more options for seasons besides 1 and 2, so it was high time I did this. Enjoy!

It felt like it was too soon.

That was what Gibbs had been saying for close to the past month, but it still felt too soon. The new director had made him go through agent after agent once Kate died. None of them had fit quite right. None of them could ever fit quite right. But now she had given him an agent that he wasn't allowed to transfer, because she was a liaison for Israel to boost international relations, or some other crap political reason like that.

Tony and Timmy would still come over to his house when needed, though it wasn't for the same reasons as when Kate first died. McGee met with the therapist and had been cleared for the field, though she did caution Gibbs that he had a lot of baggage to work through (as if Gibbs hadn't figured that out already).

McGee's phone rang, breaking through Gibbs' thoughts. He glanced over at the Mossad agent sitting at Kate's desk. Because it was still Kate's desk for a while yet, it would take time for him to get used to seeing another agent there.

He needed to tell her. At some point or another, he knew, he'd have to tell her like Kate and Tony and he had told McGee. It was better than getting a nasty surprise otherwise in the form of an unexpected visit.

Ziva looked over at him and squinted when she caught his eyes, apparently unsure why Gibbs would be looking over at her. Gibbs turned back to the paperwork on his desk. There wasn't a case today, which was probably why his mind was wandering to these topics. He forced himself to focus on the paperwork. For about 5 minutes. Then he couldn't take it any longer. "McGee. DiNozzo. My office."

He didn't hesitate or glance back to make sure the 2 were following, he knew they would. They all stepped into the elevator, and Gibbs pressed the button for the top level of the basement, flipping the emergency switch immediately after the doors closed. He looked between the two agents, _his boys_ , and sighed. "You 2 know we have to warn Ziva about what we do after hours, right?"

Instantly his agents' demeanors changed. "We can't do that!" McGee protested, though Gibbs knew it was more Timmy speaking at this point.

"I agree," Tony said softly. "I don't trust her enough."

"Well what do you two recommend I do instead?" Gibbs asked. "Just let her walk in one day and find out? Allow her to get the wrong idea?"

There was silence in the car for minutes. No one said anything, both boys knowing that Gibbs had a point but not willing to accept the consequences of giving in. When the two boys met Gibbs' eyes again, he could see that Timmy was on the verge of shutting down, and Tony looked not far behind. Gibbs sighed. He knew he had to do this, evidently he just had to be stern about it. "I'm _going_  to tell her. There's no room for protest. I was just warning you in advance in case she wants to ask questions."

Gibbs looked at his kids' miserable faces, and felt a twang of guilt. But this needed to be done. Being a parent wasn't all about the easy decisions. He turned the elevator back on and decided it would be best to act like that was the end of the discussion. "McGee, see if there's anything Abby needs you for on a cold case. DiNozzo, with me, we're sorting through files."

DiNozzo groaned. McGee turned away, to hide what Gibbs knew was a relieved smile that he wasn't sifting through the paperwork of cold cases. The elevator opened and McGee stepped out. Gibbs pressed the button for the lower basement, where the cold cases were, along with autopsy. As soon as the elevator doors closed, DiNozzo shot him a glare. "This is a very bad idea. We don't know whether we can trust Ziva or not yet! What happens if she reacts badly, and tells the director?"

Gibbs sighed. "First of all, we can trust Ziva with most things, if not everything. She's shown that through her actions already. And though we can't trust her with everything, sooner or later she'll find out my address. And when she does, there's the chance she'll walk in on us. It's better for us to trust her with that information now than hold it back and have her discover the hard way. Second of all, if she tells the director, do you really think anyone in their right mind would believe her? Most people don't even know this is a thing. So don't worry. I'll take care of it."

DiNozzo nodded and looked away. "I know you will. Doesn't mean that I like it."

The rest of the trip down was in silence, as was the search for cold case files they might have a chance of picking up the trail on. Gibbs only started to worry when DiNozzo hadn't said anything by the time they reached the bullpen and silently dropped several folders on Ziva's desk, not even attempting any metaphorical hair-pulling.

Ziva seemed to notice, as well. "What's wrong now?" she asked. "Did you get chewed up?"

"It's chewed _out_ ," DiNozzo corrected. "And no."

Ziva frowned and opened one of the files on the desk, beginning to read. Gibbs internally sighed and started going through his own stack. He knew that he'd have to talk to Ziva sooner rather than later, but that didn't mean immediately.

Tony was giving him nervous side glances. Okay, maybe he should do it now to put his agents at ease. "Ziva, I need to talk to you," he instructed, walking to the elevator once more.

Ziva stood quickly and followed him in, and revealed no emotion, even when he flicked the emergency switch. "What is going on, Gibbs?" she asked.

"There is something about my team that you noticed parts of in passing, but couldn't put you finger on, right? Something about us that just seemed...off?"

"Now that you mention it..." Ziva said, brows furrowed. "Your team is unlike any I have experienced before. It is very...close-sewn."

"I think you mean close-knit," Gibbs sighed. "But yes. There's a reason for that. Sometimes, after work, the team comes to my house, and we pretend that we're a family. They're the kids, and I'm their father."

"You...what?" Ziva asked.

"It's called age regression," Gibbs said. "Except the way we do it, it's not with any romantic or sexual undertones."

Ziva frowned. "Is this a...common thing? Among Americans?"

Gibbs shook his head. "It's really rare. Most people have never heard of it."

She absorbed this information and began to formulate a response. Gibbs could see the wheels spinning in her head. "I will need to research this," she eventually admitted.

"That's fine," Gibbs said. "I just thought I should warn you in case you needed to drop by my place."

Ziva nodded. "I understand...Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned the elevator back on. "You can ask DiNozzo and McGee questions if you have them, provided they're not invasive and the two are comfortable with it. Otherwise, I can direct you to some sites I used."

Ziva nodded as the elevator opened and the two stepped out. "I would appreciate that. Could I...how do I say this? Could I watch? See what it is?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I would have to run it past the boys, but they weren't sure about telling you in the first place, so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Ziva pursed her lips and nodded. "I will wait for an answer, then."

Gibbs shrugged again. "Might take a while. Make yourself busy."

"Of course, Gibbs."

* * *

"So she didn't run out screaming?" Timmy asked later as he and Gibbs were out to get coffee.

Gibbs shook his head. "She said she needed to do some research, but beyond that she seemed overall fine with it."

Timmy stared off into nothing, which Gibbs now recognized as the boy's processing face. He could be staring at a wall, Tony's sandwich or his own hands; when he had the face, Gibbs knew he was staring into his head rather than out of it. "I don't mind her coming over, I guess," Timmy said. "As long as she doesn't tell everyone. Which I'm pretty sure she won't, if she reacted like you say she did."

Gibbs nodded. "Tony didn't have quite the same reaction."

Timmy glanced over at Gibbs. "What happened?"

"Ziva asked him point-blank if he wore diapers and coffee shot out of his nose."

Timmy burst out laughing. "She didn't!"

"She did," Gibbs said, smiling himself. "He looked at me accusingly and it took everything in me not to laugh to his face and calmly explain I didn't say anything."

"So...is she coming over?" Timmy asked.

"With your approval, it looks like it, kid. Don't know if she'll join in on the fun, she claimed she wanted to watch it, not try it. But you never know."

Timmy nodded. "I better have my coffee black, then. Adult me is going to have some problems relaxing later and a caffeine crash might help."

"No, a caffeine crash just makes you cranky and hard to deal with. Nice try, though," Gibbs said, stepping up to the counter and placing the team's order.

Gibbs handed Timmy his coffee, put placed his hand over the mouth before Timmy could down it in one go. "Small sips," he instructed. "And age up before we get back. Don't need you pranking the office again."

Timmy grinned sheepishly but dutifully took small sips. Gibbs stared at his coffee like it might have the answers to all his questions, like if this was really a good idea.

* * *

It was time to pack up for the day. McGee had zoned out staring at his computer 3 times now, and had resurfaced as Timmy. Tony wasn't much better, spinning a pencil around his desk in circles, staring at the lines it made on the paper below it. If Gibbs didn't take them somewhere safe fast, they could be in huge trouble. "That's enough for tonight, boys. My place tonight, I'll drive," he said.

Timmy glanced over in a daze, blinking a few times and obviously trying to make sense of what Gibbs just said. Tony looked up immediately, already acting like an excitable puppy. Ziva looked at both of them and glanced at Gibbs. "Is this normal?" she asked.

"They're usually less burned out at the end of the day, but yeah," Gibbs responded, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on as he stood up. "C'mon, you two," he coaxed.

Tony shot up and got all his things, bounding over to Gibbs. Timmy was more subdued, grabbing his things and yawning. Ziva stood as well. "May I also ride with you?"

Gibbs nodded and led the team out of the building and to his car. Tony and Timmy sat in the back, and Gibbs took the driver's seat, while Ziva nabbed shotgun. As Gibbs pulled out, Timmy leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. By the time they were on the road, he was snoring. Tony was sucking his thumb and kept himself preoccupied by looking out the window and watching the scenes fly by. Ziva watched them covertly but intently. Gibbs drove carefully on his way home, not wanting to startle his kids or the Mossad agent in his car. When he pulled into his driveway, Timmy startled awake at the lurching stop, hands up covering his face before he looked around and realized where he was.

Ziva looked over to Gibbs, an unsure but slightly horrified expression on her face. Gibbs knew she was silently asking if he had a history of abuse. Gibbs shot her a look that asked her what she thought based on what she saw. He got out of the car and opened the car door for Tony. Tony clambered into the open and Timmy crawled out of the backseat after him. Ziva got out of the car and looked at Gibbs' house. She puffed air out of her nose upon finishing her inspection and followed Gibbs and the boys inside. Tony immediately went to the bathroom and Gibbs sighed with relief that at least one of his boys was doing things the easy way tonight. He turned to Timmy and saw by the look on the boy's face that he certainly wasn't going to go down easy. "Timmy--"

"No," Timmy said. "Not gonna."

Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't quite in Papa mode yet, where he could deal with his kids being stubborn. He still very much wanted to give Timmy a head slap and order him to behave. "Not a question."

Timmy crossed his arms and shook his head. "No."

Tony exited the bathroom without any pants on to cover his diaper, and walked over to the couch, collapsing on it and releasing a sigh. Timmy glanced over longingly at the couch, and Gibbs knew he wanted nothing more than a nap.

"Timmy, you know you can't fall asleep here without wearing some form of protection. You were the one who insisted."

Ziva's breath hitched behind Gibbs and by Timmy's blush, he heard it too. The boy gripped his arms tightly and shook his head again. Gibbs sighed. "You can do this voluntarily, or I carry you upstairs and change you myself. Your choice."

Timmy's stubbornness crumbled as his gaze dropped and he stared at the ground. "I'll do it," he mumbled.

Gibbs nodded and gestured to the bathroom, which Timmy reluctantly went to.

"They are a bit like monkeys, are they not?" Ziva asked once he had left.

Tony was half-asleep on the couch but still managed to glance over and mumble, "I can 'ear you."

Ziva waved him off and looked expectantly at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded. "They're monkeys. But they're  _my_  monkeys."

"Just like the 3 little monkeys..." Ziva muttered to herself with a slight laugh, though Gibbs caught it.

Timmy exited the bathroom and shuffled over to the couch, flopping across Tony's legs and curling up into a ball. "Hey!" Tony yelped.

"Mmph," Timmy grunted by way of reply. "S'eepy."

"Get offa my legs!" Tony protested. "I don' care if you're tired!"

"Behave, boys," Gibbs warned. "Remember, we have a guest."

The two boys looked over at Ziva, apparently surprised she was still there. Timmy got off Tony's legs and Tony rolled off the couch, going over to his toy chest and pulling out whatever toys were at the top. He offered one, a stuffed hedgehog, to Ziva. "You can play wit' me, if you want."

Ziva looked unsure, but walked over and crouched down next to Tony anyway. Gibbs smiled and made his way through the living room. "I'll get dinner ready."

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the dinner table, clearly exhausted. Tony was tracing circles through the remaining ketchup from his fries on his plate, and Timmy had forgone even trying to stay awake, sleeping headfirst on the table. Gibbs cleared his throat and Ziva glanced over at him from where she was staring at Timmy. "Well, I know tonight was a bit different for everyone. Usually neither of these two are this quiet. How did you feel about it?"

Ziva shrugged. "I can understand why you may like it, but I do not think that it is something I would enjoy."

Gibbs nodded. "And that's completely okay. You're welcome to come over at any time, it looks like Tony had fun playing with you, and I don't mind setting the table for 4."

"I will not tell anyone at the office about your secret, Gibbs," Ziva promised. "This is clearly very personal for you 3. I do not wish to harm any of you through exposing this."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you. Now, I did drive you over, so you might have to stay the night, unless you're okay with the bus. But there's a guest room across from the nursery, I can show you where it is while I get these 2 to bed."

"Not tired, Papa," Tony weakly protested.

"Yeah, I see that," Gibbs said, rolling his eyes and standing up, shaking Timmy lightly to rouse him.

Ziva followed Gibbs up the steps as he held Timmy by the hand and Tony by the shirt collar to get them to follow him to bed. Gibbs nodded to the room across the hall from the nursery. "Here's the bathroom, guest room is to the right. Feel free to wash up. I'll be putting these 2 to bed and then cleaning up after them."

Ziva nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door. Gibbs led his boys into the nursery, putting Tony in his crib with a pacifier. Then he led Timmy to the bottom bunk of the bed as Gibbs realized with a pang of guilt that he could take off the top bunk now. Timmy fell onto the bed with a sigh as soon as Gibbs had pulled down the quilt on it. Gibbs tucked Timmy in and pulled his security blanket close to the boy. He kissed both boys on the forehead on his way out of the room before yawning himself. He didn't know what made the day so tiring; it wasn't half as interesting as one of their cases, but everyone was exhausted anyway.

He walked downstairs to find Tony's toys put away and the blanket Timmy was using to nap on the couch folded across the top of it. Ziva was flicking through TV stations, looking for something to watch. "You seemed like you could use some rest yourself, Gibbs," she said. "Anything you would recommend?"

Gibbs sat down on the other half of the couch and sighed. "Well, there is this one show that isn't terrible, Tony and I used to watch it all the time. It's called _I Love Lucy_. Have you ever seen it?" Ziva shook her head, and Gibbs took the remote, turning it to the right channel. "Well, now you can say you have."

Ziva watched the show with pursed lips, and Gibbs let himself get lost in his thoughts. But not before he heard Ziva mutter one last thing. "Do not ever stop caring for your family, Gibbs."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to go more into Ziva's backstory and why she doesn't feel like being a little is the right thing for her soon, so if I don't please give me the kick in the pants I need to do it! There _is_ a method to my madness!


End file.
